


You make me proud

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [20]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Bonding, Korra and Asami trying to be good moms, Married Korra/Asami Sato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Korra and Tonraq set out on a hunting trip/Korra and Asami make gifts for their adoptive children.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	You make me proud

During the Sato family’s vacation to the Southern Water Tribe, Avatar Korra and her father Tonraq ventured out onto the icy tundra. The duo was accompanied by Naga, the faithful polar bear dog having refused to be left behind. They’d both decided to ride Naga, since the animal was much faster than a snowmobile. At first, Korra had just assumed that her father wanted to go for a walk near Harbor City. But the further they went from civilization, the more curious she became. Finally, after nearly an hour of riding, Korra couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“Okay, Dad, you’ve managed to drag me all the way out here.” She began, signaling for Naga to stop running. “Can you at least tell me why, please?” Her father’s baritone chuckle boomed out from behind her.

“Well since you finally have children of your own, I thought it was time for you to make pelts for them.” He answered. With a grunt, he swung one leg over Naga, and slid to the snow-covered ground. Frowning thoughtfully, Korra followed after him. “I made one when you were born, and now it’s time for you to do so as well.” As he spoke, he began to dig through the large bag of supplies they’d tied to Naga’s saddle. Normally you’d bring your partner with you, but I didn’t think that Asami would want to leave the kids for too long.”

“You were right about that.” Korra laughed. “But how long is this going to take? I don’t really want to be away from them too long either.” Seeming to have found what he was looking for, Tonraq stepped away from the polar bear dog, and turned to face his daughter.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” He replied. “But I know how much the old traditions meant to you growing up, and I wanted to share this particular one with you.” Korra looked at his hands, and was surprised to see a handcrafted bow and a quiver of arrows in their grasp. “Obviously, this isn’t entirely by tradition: normally you would’ve had to have done this hunt and pelt making before the child is born, but we can make an exception.” He held out the items to Korra. “I cannot help you do the hunt, but I’ll be here if you need advice.”

“What exactly am I hunting for?” Korra asked, as she accepted the bow. She slung the quiver over her shoulder, then gave the bowstring a test pull. It was heavy, but nothing she couldn’t handle.

“The symbol of my family has always been a wolf.” Tonraq answered. “But that doesn’t mean the spirits won’t lead you to something else. Just remember you’ll need two.” He smirked at the last line. Korra rolled her eyes. “Oh, and there’s no bending allowed for this.”

“Okay then.” She muttered. Turning her gaze to the icy terrain around them, she looked for any signs of animal activity. She’d only gone hunting with her father once as a child, and she’d ended up falling asleep in the sled for most of the trip. Still, the White Lotus had made sure that she studied some basic survival techniques during her training. So it wasn’t long before she found what she was looking for. A set of what appeared to be buffalo-yak tracks leading to their west.

“At least the wind didn’t blow those away.” Tonraq commented, when she pointed out the tracks. “It did that to me when I came out hunting for your pelt.” The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, as they began to follow the trail. Korra tried to familiarize herself with the bow while she walked. She’d used one before, but that had been years ago now. But how hard could it be?

“So is it also traditional for the child’s grandfather to come along?” She asked eventually. Tonraq chuckled.

“No, but I used to hunt all the time with my father before I was banished.” He explained. “I wanted to share it with you, but then you turned out to be the Avatar and we didn’t get to see you as much as we would’ve liked.” A feeling of guilt tugged at Korra’s chest, as she listened.

“I’m sorry about that, Dad.” She whispered. “I wanted to see you guys too, but everybody kept saying that I was safer-“ Her sentence trailed off, when Tonraq grabbed her shoulder gently and turned her to face him. He had a determined expression on his face.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, Korra.” The chieftain said firmly. “You were a child, you had no control over what happened. Yes, your mother and I originally agreed that living with the White Lotus would be safest for you. But that doesn’t mean that we regretted it later on, because we did.”

“I know that, Dad.” Korra replied, reaching up to place a hand over his. “I just hope that I’ve made you proud, is all. Especially after everything I put you through in the past.” A knowing smile crossed his face.

“I am incredibly proud of you, Korra.” He said, his voice full of emotion. “You’re everything that I wanted in a child and so much more. I had no idea that you’d be the Avatar, and I probably didn’t always handle that as well as I should have. But I can’t help worrying about you, you are my child after all, and you always will be.”

“I guess that’s something I’ll be feeling soon too.” She said with a grin. Tonraq nodded, and let go of her shoulder. “And, Dad, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for everything that happened with Unalaq. I know you two weren’t close, but he was still your brother, and I killed him.”

“That’s one of my biggest regrets: that you were the one who had to finish him.” He sighed, frowning. “But like I said before, you have nothing to apologize for. Unalaq made his choices, and if you hadn’t stepped up, then none of us would be around right now.” Korra took a deep breath to steady her nerves, before starting to follow the trail once more.

—

The trail went on for several miles. They lost it a few times, but with Naga’s tracking skills, it wasn’t difficult to find again. Eventually they reached a small valley surrounded by hills on either side. Korra climbed to the top of the highest hill, while Tonraq and Naga waited several yards away. Both father and daughter knew that the polar bear dog’s scent would only cause the herd to panic if they caught wind of it.  
It didn’t take long for Korra to find her intended targets: a duo of buffalo-yaks that had bedded down a few yards from the main herd.

The Avatar took careful aim, and brought down both animals without much difficulty. With Tonraq’s help, she used her waterbending to move the corpses onto their sled, which they then attached to Naga’s saddle. The sun was just setting by the time they returned home. That’s when the real work began: She and Tonraq untied the buffalo-yaks and started on the long task of skinning them. Once that was done, they gave the corpses to a local butcher shop. The meat would be cut up and sold to help feed Harbor City’s residents.

Once the hides were sufficiently dried, Korra loaded them onto their airship before they departed from the South Pole. Over the next eight weeks, she and Asami used their spare time to clean and tan them. Then, using a book that Senna had gifted them, they carefully stitched protective sigils into the pelts. Lastly, Asami carefully embroidered Hope and Aang’s names into their respective pelts. When they were finally ready, it was time to present them to the kids.

—

“Hope, can you come here please?” Asami called, as Korra walked into the living room with Aang in her arms. The little man had just gotten up from his nap, and stared around the room with bleary eyes.

“Somebody’s still sleepy.” The Avatar cooed, leaning down to place a kiss on the boy’s head. Asami smiled at them, as Korra settled onto the couch beside her. A few moments later, Hope came skipping into the room, with Naga following diligently behind the seven year old. Several pink and yellow bows had been tied in the polar bear dog’s fur, starting at her head and running along her spine to the top of her tail.

“I see you two were playing dress-up again.” Asami said with a smirk. Korra didn’t even bother to hold back her laughter.

“Yeah, Naga likes to be fashionable.” Hope replied, looking at the animal fondly. “Right girl?” Naga gave a happy bark, then laid down on the floor with her head on her paws. “So, what did you need? I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?”

“No, sweetie, you’re not in trouble.” Korra replied, flashing her trademark lopsided grin. “Actually, Asami and I have a gift for you.”

“Really?” The little girl’s face lit up with pure joy, and started bouncing on her feet. Asami reached underneath the couch and pulled out two identical large bundles. Both were wrapped in brightly colored wrapping paper. One had Aang written on it, while the other said Hope. “This is for me?” Hope asked, as Asami slid the bundle towards her. The engineer nodded, a radiant smile on her face. “Can you help me open it?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Asami answered. She slid onto the floor next to Hope and held the bundle still, while the seven year old tore apart the paper. Korra sat down on the floor, with Aang in her lap, and helped him open his gift. By helping, she really did most of the work, while simultaneously trying to keep the toddler from eating the wrapping paper.

“Oh wow!” Hope shrieked, when she finally uncovered the pelt. The fur was light brown in color, and had tassels stitched along the edges. Hope unfolded the pelt, and hugged it to her chest. “Did you make this?”

“Yes, though we had some help from my parents.” Korra answered. Aang seemed more interested in the scraps of wrapping paper than he was his own pelt. “Do you know what the symbols on the back mean?” Hope looked at them, then shook her head. “They’re special: they’re meant to help keep you safe as long as you use that pelt.”

“Plus they’re really warm.” Asami added, flashing a knowing look in Korra’s direction. Hope surged forward to give each woman a tight hug.

“Thank you so much!” The seven year old proclaimed. “I love it! C’mon Naga, let’s go see how warm this is!” Without another word, Hope was racing down the hallway to her bedroom, with a polar bear dog following obediently behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! I know this probably wasn’t the update you were hoping to get from me, but don’t worry. The final chapters for Book 5: A new path are nearly done. So is the next chapter for Korra can’t help herself. I’m honestly going to TRY to get those posted this week. Emphasis on try, because I can’t make any promises.
> 
> And as always, if you have any fics that you would like to see me write, then let me know.


End file.
